


Always friends

by liliaeth



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter couldn't lose Harry, so he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Spikes_heart for betaing this even if this isn't her fandom
> 
> Written for Atlantia

 

 

When the fight was over, Peter looked at Harry and Harry looked at Peter and they both smiled. MJ was safe, Sandman was.... Gone for now. They'd deal with that later. And Brock was defeated. 

Harry was hurt, Peter could see that, but he was still holding on to his board. Peter and MJ both went up to him. Peter could barely look MJ in the eyes. His guilt over hitting her still felt cold and hard in his throat. She took his hand and let it go. 

Harry needed their help now. 

Harry jumped off his board and nearly fell. Peter helped him stay up while Harry leaned up against his chest. His best friend, the scars still visible in his face. "I'll get you home." Peter whispered. 

Harry nodded and stayed up long enough for Peter to carry him in his arms. It was a sign of how out of it Harry was, that he didn't refuse. 

"Hold my back MJ." She did and while one hand held on to Harry, he raised another to shoot off a webcord as he let all three of them descend. 

Paramedics were waiting on the floor. Peter desperately looked away from the cameras, too much of his mask was gone for him to feel comfortable facing them. He put his hands through his face and quickly covered the open space with his webbing, hiding himself as good as he could. 

The paramedics took Harry over as soon as they spotted them. MJ didn't need too much help, just a few scrapes and bruises. But Harry's abdomen had been pierced right through. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but he needed immediate care. Peter was glad he'd been able to click Harry's mask back in place before they saw him. 

He didn't know how much Harry would care for his secret identity, but as long as he had a chance to do so, he'd protect every part of him. 

His best friend, he could barely look at the scars that marred Harry's face, because of him. Because of his carelessness, because he'd let himself be overcome by his anger.

The police had questions, they always did, he didn't answer them, not now. He knew he should be leaving, but he was worried that if they did, they'd mess with Harry. And he'd promised to protect him.

The police took MJ with them for questioning while he jumped into the back of the ambulance. Nobody told him he couldn't do so. What were they going to do? Tell the big time superhero that he couldn't stay and protect his ...friend sidekick, worst enemy once upon a time. It didn't matter. 

He stood behind the doors waiting while Harry was operated on inside. They came and asked him how much sedative would be needed. Peter wished he knew. Norman had been stronger than he was, but he wasn't sure whether Harry had taken the exact same serum and just how strong it had been. He couldn't lose Harry. He simply couldn't.

It took hours before they finally let Peter near him. Harry's face was still covered underneath his mask. Peter wished he could see his friend's eyes. 

His webbing had started dissolving over an hour ago and Peter had gratefully accepted a surgeon's mask from one of the nurses to cover the lower half of his face.

Harry looked so small in the bed, Peter had finally agreed to talk to the police. It was the only way they'd let him stay around. He told them about the symbiote. He didn't really know why, but part of him needed to tell them that Eddie hadn't been entirely at fault, needed to tell someone what had happened to Eddie Brock. So his family at least wouldn't be left wondering where he'd gone of to. He hated he had to tell them that Eddie had died, because he'd jumped back into the fire to save the symbiote. He could have lived. Peter hated that he didn't. No matter how much of a jerk Eddie had been, nobody deserved to die that young. 

"Peter?" Harry was awake, and Peter took his hand. 

"I'm here." I'll always be here. 

It was like the masks melted away and Harry, the real Harry was back.

"As long as you need me."

The end 

 


End file.
